A Trip and Back
by Broken and bleeding to death
Summary: What would you say if you did these three things in under two months?   1.Fall in love with a werewolf.  2.Were killed by a red headed vampire.  3.Die and come back to life with a new life and reason.  Plaese tell me what you would do because I don't know
1. Prologue

You know you all ways expect your death to be painless and easy to bare. Well mine wasn't. I did not expect myself to be on a bus during my death, I did not expect to be killed by a demon from Hell. But sadly here I am hearing my father read the inscription on the tomb stone while my mother over his shoulder cries for me.

_**Savannah Rose Rivers**_

_****__**May she be remembered as the nice sweet child we  
><strong>__**loved and not the bruised and bleeding internally  
><strong>__**child we saw on the bus.  
><strong>__**Love,  
><strong>__**Your Parents**_

Yep this is how my new life is going to start and how a sexy dog is going to impact it big time.


	2. Chapter 1

The Georgia heat was covering my body from top to bottom. I do not know what it is about this time of the season where everything was full of life and green, but it all ways had me in a trance. Slowly I picked at the grass on the hill and pretended I did not have to go to Florida to see my dad, but sadly it was true.

I had to go see him, because my mom and her new husband had their honeymoon to go to. Why do grown-ups all ways have to get screwed all the time? Of course, that is a question no sane teen wants answered.

"Savannah, it's time to go!Your father is waiting on you," my mother's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife, but I did not move a muscle."Savannah Rose Rivers, if you do not get in this house right now your mother and I are going to ground you for life!" I flinched as my step-dad threatened me. I got to my feet, but moved very slowly toward the house, just waiting on his next threat.

"That's it; you get your A double S in there," he smirked when he said the words, but I just ignored him. Instead I imagined his thing falling off from the condom being to tight...Then again, there isn't anything there, is there?

The next handful of hours were spent with me getting my stuff together for the flight, driving two hours to the air port, and flying three hours from Atlanta Georgia to Panama City. Finally I arrived at the airport with my two bags and my cat Lily in her carrier. People were running around the greeting room, but I refused to move like they did. I simply stayed in my spot. After thirty minutes of waiting I heard the sweetest sound calling my name. "Savannah! Savannah, I'm over here girly!" I turned around to see my dad with his brother David. I didn't even stand there for a second before I was in his arms being hugged.

Soon we were pulling up to his Gothic style two story house. The windows frames were painted black with some worn out design engraved in it. The house itself was gray and old, but it had a mystical, magical quality to me. There was no garden like there was at my mother's house, but there was a little bit of plant growth around the side of the house. Everything seemed so hot and stuffy due to the temperature, but I didn't mind the sudden change at all. I could see the ocean waves beating against the sand in the distance, and I made a promise to myself to visit the ocean sometime later in my trip.

"How long are you going to stay here kiddo?" he smiled at me from the his seat.

"For as long as that fat A double S wants to bang mom I guess."I tried to smile back at him,but it turned into a scowl when he gave me a questioning look. I couldn't take his look any longer and turned to face the peppermint scented seats. When the car finally stopped I didn't hesitate to get out. I quickly grabbed my bags from the seat, ran towards the house, and slipped open the cracked wooden door.

I was going to the room I usually stay in, but like always his open hallway stunned me. It was covered in pictures of me and him at the beach, gothic art work form various sorts of artist, and one sad, lonely wedding picture of my parents that always stood out. The room was painted a golden color and the molding was midnight black. On the ceiling was a big chandelier that always sparkled when you looked at it. I finally got over the beautiful scene and made my way to my room upstairs.

My room is the last room in the hall way upstairs. It's door is white with a big black sign that reads:

BEWARE: TEENAGE GIRL

I pushed open the door, laughing at the Christmas gift. Looking in, I see my room is painted black with purple Polka-dots, the furniture is black with a glossy silver sheen, and my canopy bed has black lace and purple bed sheets. I sighed when I saw the picture of my family before the divorce. Why couldn't that be us now? My thoughts were interrupted by Lily jumping on the bed and meowing for me to pamper and spoil her.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while Lil,"I whispered in her ear. I looked at her carefully to see if she heard me, and by the way she was staring at me I think she did. Quietly, I pull my clothes off and fling them in the hamper to be washed later, put my pajamas on, and finally snuggle up to my pillow with **Fallen**. After the first two chapters I fall into a deep sleep.

_I was in a forest surrounded by leaves trees, shrubs, and more,but the one thing I noticed was the ball of fur I was laying on. I didn't know what it was,but something in my heart told me it was good and a wolf. It's fur was beautiful. It had black on it's back, brown on it's head, and a creamy color on it's underside. I got the courage to get up without disturbing it,but that was a bust when it's eyes opened. My instincts were telling me to run, but my heart was telling me something along the lines of"No stay he's just an adorable puppy." Stupid heart. When he stood up he looked like this was normal, even though it wasn't! Very slowly he walked up to me and placed his head on my shoulder._

_ "Savannah, I've be expecting you,"he whispered to me. I didn't respond,but only (to my own surprise, might I add) wrapped my arms around his huge neck and kissed him on the ears "I know," I responded with a sexy tone I didn't even know I was capable of._

The dream finally went to a fuzzy, and I could feel myself coming back to the land of the living, only to fall back asleep seconds later.

I woke up again in the middle of the night, wet with sweat , but also with sense of wonder at the dream I could somehow still recall. Not long after, sleep found me again and pulled me into a deep sleep without any dreams at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

That next morning I awoke to the seagulls squawking their mournful cries. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked around to find no wolf or a forest. Just my Polka-dot room and Lily at my feet. The sun was lighting my room and I didn't like the feeling of it. I got up from my bed slowly, feeling the purple carpet around my toes, and seeing my still unpacked bag. With a big sigh I went toward my luggage, dreading the unpacking I knew I had to do. Finally, after picking only three outfits from the bottom of the blue bag, I started to get hungry. I quickly headed down the stairs to my dad's Italian style kitchen. There, the smell of greasy eggs being fried and the heat of the stove spread through out the house.

I frowned when I found my uncle still here. I thought maybe it would be just me and my dad for awhile, but that was most obviously a big fat NO. With him already eating his eggs and drinking his orange juice, I had no choice but to be nice to him.

"Hey David, how are doing this fine morning?" I questioned, obviously trying a little too hard to be nice.

"Bull crap Savannah I know you are not that cheerful."he commented slapping me on the back as I walked by. I laughed it off but did not want him to touch me again. Finally my father came down to see if I was up. His face was worn and crazed. He must have talked to some girl who would like to get laid. His hair was oily and scattered all over the place. He must have spent all night trying to tell her he was either dating a girl he really liked and was just playing with her or his kid was down and didn't want her to hear him banging the girl through the night. He usually used number two, but used number one when he and mom were married.

"Hey dad bad night?"I tried to smile at him,but his face was too sad to even look at. Instead I looked at my plate on the table, but the smell of the bacon was making me nausea. Thankfully the smell of the ocean started flowing through the open window. Then felt dad's hands on each of my shoulders, letting me know that I had been right.I didn't want to see him like this, so instead I hurriedly dumped my plate in the sink and scurried out the door.

The air was filled with humidity, but I ignored it and continued walking in my night clothes. After thirty minutes of walking I came to rest at a bench situated in the middle of the beach. Without even wondering why I didn't see it in the first place I plopped myself down. Suddenly, the dream popped into my head and seemed to consume my mind. Why did I dream it in the first place and why now? Then, just as suddenly as the thoughts came, they disappeared as I listened to the sound of the ocean waves. The sound reminded me of those times when I was younger and I would try to catch them, but these days it seemed you couldn't catch a wave, good family, or a good relationship anywhere.

As I watched the lonely wave a picture blossomed in front of my eyes, bringing the dream to the forefront of my mind. It was that wolf and how he looked at me like he knew me and that what happened in the dream wasn't anything out of the ordinary. How could be right and how could he know me? I was just some divorced couple's daughter who was probably an accident and had to live her miserable life here. Something told me though that wolf actually either knew me or was in love with me. Of course, that thought only worried me more: I thought a figment of my imagination loved me? I was startled when I heard a voice in the back of my head whisper "_You love him too." _

After that I quickly pulled myself out of my own thoughts and went back to the house, only to find my uncle on the floor and my father talking with some paramedics. I was shocked to see him lying there, and admittedly a little annoyed at first. I already had my odd dream to deal with.

Four hours later saw us at the nearest hospital with my uncle in his hospital bed. I could here the doctor's words repeating themselves in my head.

_Your brother won't not live much longer Mr. Rivers. He has had a massive heart attack and chances are that he will only stay with you for the remainder of the night. I'm sorry for your loss..._His pause is what really had me in tears..._I will send for the nurse later tonight._

My whole life was different, but this was going to change it forever. Filled with an unbelievable sadness, I slowly got up and walked out of the room so dad and his big brother could spend time together. Why did this have to happen now? As I walked the halls I saw many alive and ill bodies around the hospital, even a few dead bodies with the doctors coming to take them down to the morgue. _Why can't I join them in their peace?_, I thought mournfully for a few seconds before quickly shaking off the selfish thought. Eventually, I made it back to our room and fell to my knees as I saw them pull David away. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Ten hours later we were arriving in a place called Forks. Everything was so small and normal and **green**. I didn't like. Soon we pulled up to the little reserve where my uncle lived called La Push. It was an Indian reserve and had few residents. We were going to see my cousin Paul to tell him the news about his father. With my luck he'd probably either cry a lot into a pillow, end up kicking us out of his house because of suspected murder, or kill us for said suspected murder. But I had to face the fact that I would probably have to stay here for a while and either enjoy it or suffer in silence.

When we arrived at the house everything was quite and not your usual family welcome, but that's to be expected when no one knows you're coming. Dad parked the car in the driveway and got out very slowly. I got out next, and the fact that I had never actually met my cousin came to the front of my mind. But I guess now was a good time, considering now would be the one time he would really need family around him. We eventually reached the front door, but stopped dead in our tracks when it was flung open to expose by a girl.

The girl had short and spiky black hair, dark green eyes, was about 5'9 or 5'10, and she had a tribal symbol, probably the Quileute symbol, tattooed on her arm. She seemed pretty nice if you were just going by her looks, but I knew never to judge a book by it's cover. She looked at us for a second before saying in a very snooty itch with a capital B kind of way asking, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Yep, I was right, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Before my dad could answer I spoke up, "We are some of Paul's family, and we really need to talk to him. So if you could move aside and let us in that would be nice," I gave her a go on and say something look, but she just raised her eyebrows at me. I think she was impressed by how I wouldn't back down from her because her eyes suddenly seemed to look at me differently as she easily stepped aside.

"Hey handsome you got some people who want to see you!" she looked back at us and asked "Uh who are you again and why are you here?" she tried smile at us and failed, that is until Paul walked in. Suddenly, her smile came easily. I looked at him too to find him, well...shirtless with the same tattoo as his girlfriend. I guess it was couple thing.

"What is it sweetness?"He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, and then finally noticed us in the room. "Uh, Uncle Travis, what are you doing here? Where's dad?" his face was so worried that it sent me to tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

!Twilight!

"No, no, no! He can't be dead!" Paul was holding his head in his hands while Shayla rubbed is back with her free hand. I was just wiping my nose when the door bell rang. Just to get an excuse to get up I said "I'll get it" and without waiting for any replies I got off the couch and pulled the door open.

"Hey is Shayla there?" the boy's voice was so impatient that I wanted to slap him, but he froze when he saw my face, "Uh, but if you're busy I can come back later you know. Are you okay?" his voice was so concerned I was shocked, and not because of the concern itself but because it was so different form the tone he'd just used. I wondered if he was bipolar or something.

"Yeah she's here and I'm not sure if you can come in. It's not my house. Oh, and thanks for asking but I'm okay." I smiled at him, but it turned into more tears as he looked at me. "Hey it's going to be okay. I am sure it's not that bad." He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me in for a hug, and I let him. Deep down I knew how weird it was to be hugged by a total stranger, but something about it felt normal and that scared me. Then the dream came back to me, and with it the feeling of normality. It was the same feeling. I quickly got the strength to push away from him after that and just stared at him.

"Why you staring at me like that?" he asked, looking like he was guilty of something, which he most definitely was. And staring at him continuously made me finally notice his looks. He was very tan, had short black hair, his shirt was off so I could see that he had abs, he had big brown eyes, and a nice smile. In a way he was hot, but that feeling I had when we touched that was not because of his looks. It was because he was the wolf in my dream.


	4. chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Before we could even walk through the door my phone started to ring Momma's Song by Carrie Underwood. I knew it was my mom and I absolutely didn't want to answer it. I didn't want to hear how her honeymoon went or how she doesn't want me near dad's family or something, but I could feel the wolf dude was giving my back pocket a look so I answered it.

"Hello" I was trying not to sound annoyed, but I could hear in my own voice that I was unsuccessful.

"Savannah? Where are you darling? Are you okay? What is going on?"she sounded like she was near the beach, so that meant they were in Florida. I guess they were trying to pick me up, but they were in for a big surprise.

"Uh, mom, I'm at Uncle David's place," I choked on his name, but kept talking, "He's dead, so we came to tell Paul the news. And I'm okay mom, just a little heartbroken by his death." Tears were starting to flow down my face, and I backed away from the guy next to me when he tried to give me a hug. He looked hurt, but I ignored him. I didn't need anymore sad faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey. We'll pick you up at the funeral I guess. Well got to go...love you!" She hung up before I could say anything. When I closed the phone I fell to the ground in tears.

"Hey I didn't know that's what happened. David was like family to me." He then sat right next to me, and pulled me into his lap so that my head was leaning against his chest. He soon started crying himself, letting his tears slowly hit my brown shoulder length hair. Eventually I decided it was only fair to comfort this guy like he had comforted me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself up to where he could see my face.

"It's going to be fine. We at least know he's going to be in a better place." I wiped away the tears that were pooling at the surface of his eyes, and kissed him gently on the cheek. He went stiff when I did that, and just looked down at me. "Thank you comforting me," I whispered in his ear. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling in for a hug. I felt relaxed and care free, but it was odd to think that it was in the arms of a guy I barely even knew.

"I never got your name by the way," I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?" he asked, looking down at me for an answer.

"I'm Savannah Rose Rivers. I'm just visiting... I think." I gave him a smile to show him that I liked his company and he gave me the same look. _He gives you a good feeling. Ask him out!_ I quickly shut the voices inside my head up before they made me crazy, and looked into his eyes to see what he was thinking. His eyes told a sadder story that I bet no one could live up too in their life time.

"Lets go inside Savannah," he said, turning me to the door. I quickly grabbed onto his arm for support, and opened the door.

!Twilight!

_Paul_

I finally got the idea of my father being dead, but the feeling I had toward it was depressing and sad. I dried my eyes on my sleeve while Shayla got me some beer. Why did this have to happen to me, and why didn't I spend more time with him? These questions had to wait because the next thing I know Savannah is walking in with Seth right behind her. She was wiping her eyes on her sleeve while he held her other hand to support her.

They looked they had been crying for awhile, but that didn't matter. What mattered was my father's funeral and it was going to go down. The funeral would be held in two days, so there was no time to waste.

!Twilight!

_Savannah_

The funeral started out with some soft music and Uncle David's family sitting in the front. Everyone was either crying, gossiping, or trash talking my uncle. I didn't talk to anyone, but I did hang around Seth for awhile. He was good for me, all ways lighting my way. Nothing could ruin my moments with him.

Everybody started leaving when it started to rain. I was glad it did because I didn't want anybody to see my tears. I carelessly wiped them away and looked at the disturbed ground where they buried him. It was unbelievable that he was gone, but I knew it was true and that I had to face it. Everywhere I looked though seemed very strange and unusual in a way. Like the Fork's weather and scenery was a new thing to me.

"It's sad isn't it?" Seth's voice broke through the chill of death.

"Well yeah...I mean it's a funeral. Isn't supposed to be sad?"

"Yes, but it is very unusual for one of our kind to die from a heart attack." He put his finger on his chin like he was thinking of something impossible.

"What do you mean 'your kind'? Its not like he's Superman or something," I laughed to myself for thinking of something so stupid.

"Your right, but Superman did die, so it is possible," He looked at his feet, signaling that he was done talking.

"Okay then. I guess we should go now." I then wiped a couple more tears off my cheek and started to help pack up.

After two hours of packing, calling a cab, and getting Paul and his girl to stop arguing on who should pay for dinner tonight, we finally went home. Well, it was really David's home, but we had to stay there for a day or two. When we finally got there the house was empty and felt lonely. I instantly felt depressed again when I saw his rocking chair and his ash tray. They were comforting memories, but filled with sadness.

"You wish he was here right now, don't you?" again Seth spoke up, scaring the crap out of me.

"Of course. He was my uncle. I loved him..." my voice trailed off into the darkness.

"Well I know you miss him because he was your uncle, but you weren't that close, were you? I mean, you lived ten hours away from each other. How were you close...how could you have known him like I knew him?" his words cut me like swords, and my anger boiled up like a kettle on a hot stove.

"Seth you don''t know me and you never will! I was very close to my uncle and I loved him with all my heart. I was devastated when I saw them roll his body out of them room. I cried when we had to tell Paul, and I was crying when they buried him. So don't you tell me that I didn't love him like you did because I loved him more than you will ever know!" with that I fell to the ground sobbing.

The next thing I knew his warm arms were around me, picking me up. He then carried me to the guest room and placed me on the bed. Slowly he rocked me to a soft tune he hummed to himself. I couldn't place the tone, but it sounded romantic and lovely. On what seemed like the third time he hummed the tune, I fell asleep. That's when I had the worst dream of my life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

_I was crouched on a tree branch watching his veins pump in tune with his heart. His skin smelled like wet animal, but the smell of blood, almost sickeningly sweet, mixed with it. I couldn't seem to stop myself from crawling closer._

"_Hello Savannah." His voice made me freeze in total fear._

"_How do you know me?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice from shaking._

"_I'm your imprint. I know where you are, what you do, what you feel, and what you are thinking. I'm yours and you're mine. We're one." He smiled and tried to move closer, but stopped when a rippling growl came from my throat. _

"_Don't say I'm yours because you're just a mutt and I'm a purebred. I'm an angel sent from God himself." I gave him a catlike grin that showed all my teeth._

"_More like a demon from Hell." he grimaced and bent down. For just a second he was himself before seeming to explode into a ball of fur._

"_Seth?" my voice cracked when he snarled at me._

"_I'm so sorry for this." He looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up and pouncing on me. I couldn't escape from his grip. Soon everything went black when his mouth met my neck line._

I gasped for air and found that I was laying on someone's chest. I felt the person rubbing my back and humming that same song from before. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall quickly down my face.

"You okay?" Seth's voice was soothing and calm. He didn't no what had happened, and I wasn't about to tell him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was a bad dream; that's all. Just a really bad dream." I curled my knees way up to my chin, and placed my head under his jaw.

"I'm sorry. What was your dream about?" His voice was filled with concern and kindness.

"It was nothing. All I know is I'm safe in your arms right now." I kissed his jaw, and then laid my head back down on his chest.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked while continuing to rub my back. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I knew I had done something that I shouldn't have.

"It was a simple friendly gesture. You know how movie stars kiss their gay friends." I chuckled to myself, my happiness quickly returning.

"Savannah," he said sternly, but he sounded like he was smiling.

"Yes." I said, ducking my head to hide my face from him.

"I'm not gay," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, made me face him, and pulled me in close. "And I can prove it." The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, kissing me of course, and I was shocked to find that I was kissing back. Suddenly he pulled back like he was disgusted with the sight of me.

"What is it?" my voice quivered with fright at the expression on his face.

"Go," he said, choking on his words.

"What?" my voice all but whispered.

"Go!" he shouted, voice breaking and tears falling from his eyes.

"Seth are you okay?... It was nothing Seth, just a stupid kiss. Seth, please don't be mad at me." I felt wet cold moisture roll down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe it away. I took one more look at him before quickly running out of the room.

_Seth_

She ran out of the room, breaking my heart. I felt like an idiot. I couldn't believe I imprinted on her! And then kissed her! What the hell was I thinking? Nothing, obviously!

"Seth?" It was her dad, and he sounded furious.

"Yes sir?" My voice sounded like it came from a little boy who had just stole a cookie. _What are you doing? You're a werewolf! You can tear this guy to shreds if you wanted._ But I don't want to! This guy is her father! I would never do that to her. _You hurt her feelings and that's something you "never supposed to do to your girl." _She isn't my girl! She's her own person, and she will do what she wants. Besides, if she wants to run out of the room crying it's not my fault! Maybe she's just on her period or something._ But you know she's not. She's just completely heartbroken by what you just did to her._

"Seth come here now young man!" the house shook with the power of his voice.

I looked down at the hardwood floor and walked meekly into the living room.

"Seth! Explain what happened between you and my daughter." surprisingly, he smiled at me and gestured toward the coach. I noticed that there was no one else in the room but the two of us. He probably wanted to talk about this man to werewolf.

"Well Mr. Rivers, she was crying, so I started to hum her that song my dad used to sing. She finally fell asleep, but then she started tossing some and shaking. I finally woke her up her up, but by then she was crying again. So I started to comfort her, and then she kissed my jaw line, and I asked her why she did that. She said because it was like a movie star kissing her gay friend;just because. So I told her that I'm not gay. I proved it to her by kissing her sir, and that's when everything went wrong because I didn't mean to because I don't even know her...And I might have...imprinted on her sir. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes to try to keep from looking at him, but he surprised me by hugging me and laughing.

"Don't be sorry Seth! I am so happy for my little girl right now. You don't realize how much she needs someone there for her. Thank you so much!" he then gave me another hug and congratulated us for our true love. Eventually he got off the couch and went into the other room. I could hear a few mummers, and then a high shriek coming from the small room. The next thing I know Savannah is running out pointing an accusing finger back toward the small room.

"You want me to move here without you? Are you crazy?" her face was red hot, and I could hear her breath coming in short pants.

"Honey, you need a new beginning for your freshman year. I thought that you would like it here." he went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted to got to Locust Grove High with all my other friends who love me and support me. I barely even know anybody here, and you expect me to be happy about this? I'm calling mom and seeing what she says!" she pushed away his hands, and stormed into the room where we had just kissed.

_Savannah_

"Hello?" her voice sounded disgustingly perky and annoying right then.

"Mom?" I asked, trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Hey baby! How are you? Sorry we couldn't pick you up at the funeral, but Jeff said we should go to Disney World since we were in Florida. Anyway, what's up?" her calming voice and her excuse made me want to throw something nice and hard at her head.

"Mom, dad is trying to make me go to the high school in Forks!" I nearly lost my cool, and had to take a few breaths.

"Well let me talk with him." she seemed like she didn't care at the moment, but I still gave the phone to my father. He looked at me with pride in his eyes for some reason, and went into the other room. I decided to ignore him right now since I was totally pissed. I just plopped myself on the couch next to hot lips, and waited.

!Twilight!

Well the argument between mom and dad didn't go very well for me because I'm now going to Forks High. Yep, mom said that I needed to put my friends aside, and that I had to focus on my education. How's that going to help my education? Oh well, at least Forks High offers the best English program in America, and I should be happy they are accepting me in their honor's class. Well I guess it's true...when your mother and father are both stubborn as mules there's no way to win an argument...sex addict and man-whore.

I started school next week, and I was dreading it more than anything. No one knew how I felt about it, and no one really cared either. I had already moved in with Paul, and it was agreed that he was my guardian from now on. Even though I didn't know him that well my father trusted him with me. I guess the only good thing was that Lily was coming with me. Paul said he didn't want a mangy fur ball in his house, but daddy talked to him about it and told him it would bring memories of home.

We painted my new room to look like my old room, and even had a private house phone put in just for me. Everything was doing okay until Seth showed up at the door. He had a big box in his arms, and a stupid smile spread across his face.

"Hey! I thought I'd give you a house warming gift." He slid the big box on my mattress and looked around the room. He eyed my curtains, carpet, and my gothic fairy pictures. He finally looked to the side of him, and almost jumped off the bed when he finally noticed Lily. She hissed at him and arched her back, and I was shocked when a growl came from deep within his throat.

"Lily! Be nice." I picked her up and started to smooth her fur with my hand. "I am so sorry Seth; she's usually not like this." I looked down to Lily again. "That is a very bad girl! You don't do that to him, okay? He's a friend. Now go on and torture Paul for a while." I kissed her head, and placed her padded feet on the carpet. She then ran into my cousin's bedroom, the sound of tinkling bells following her.

"Your cat is psycho." He smiled at me before laying his head on my pillow.

"Seth what are you doing here, and what's that box?" I asked, laying myself down next to him.

"Well I'm here to see your reaction to your present, but first you have to open it." He tapped his finger against the tip of my nose and then reached for the box. He placed in between us and gestured for me to open it. My fingers played with big black lace that clung to the box and slowly pulled it loose. The box fell on each side and revealed a hot pink radio with purple flowers painted on it.

"Oh wow! Umm...thanks Seth? I...love it, but I don't really prefer the colors." I smiled at him to show him that I wasn't trying to hurt his feeling, but he surprised me by laughing and pulling me in for a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't like the colors. That's why I got it!" He fell off the bed laughing, and since he was still holding my shoulders I went down with him.

"Seth what are you talking about?" I thought about calling a mental institute for him, but his childlike laughter made me think there was something else going on.

"I could tell you're a person who likes dark colors and 'scary' things, so I knew you would hate it, and I just wanted to see the look on your face." He pulled me close and held my face in his hands.

"Seth I can't do this...not after last week," my voice trailed off as I remembered his soft hot lips on my vulnerable ones.

"I'm not going to kiss you...unless you want me to...I just want to look at you." He leaned in closer to my lips, but paused waiting and waited to see if this was what I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted yet, so I just stayed there. After probably three and a half minutes I finally decided what I wanted. I bent over to the right side of his face and kissed his cheek. Then, as quickly as I could, I slipped out of his arms and jumped onto my bed.

"Well I guess that will do for now." He winked at me before walking out of the room.

"_You like him," _said a little singsong vice in my head. "No," I thought back, "I think I already love him."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

The next few days were spent unpacking and placing things on shelves, dressers, etc. I bought a new book bag with the money daddy gave me before he left and some important school supplies I would need for honors English. My things were ready, and all I had to do was go to sleep and go to school in the morning. That plan was a little side-tracked when Seth came knocking at my window.

"Seth?" I think my heart stopped for a second just seeing him there. He smiled and pointed to the window for it to be opened. I smiled back, hurried over to the window, and quickly opened the thing. He crawled into the wide opening where the glass had been previously and laughed to himself.

"Hey! You excited about school?" He sat on my bed and motioned me to sit next to him. I slid over beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I wasn't sure why I did it, but something told me it was okay and that he didn't mine.

"I'm so nervous. What if no one likes me? I wish my parents agreed to let me to go to your school." I smiled to myself,and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, obviously unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke.

"I wish you could come too, but you've already registered. Of course everyone at the public school's going to like you. What's not to like? And don't be nervous; it's just school. What's the big deal?" He put his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"That's the thing! It **is** a big deal to me Seth! I grew up with the people that go to my old school. Now that I'm gone they'll forget me. I'll just be that girl that moved because of some family crises," I said, my voice almost hysterical. My head went limp on his shoulder, and I could feel my eye lids start to close. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slid me towards the middle of the bed.

"I know what you mean honey. But they won't forget you! They'll remember what a good friend you are. If that doesn't keep them happy then they're not good friends." He then tucked me under the covers and kissed me on the forehead. I heard him slip off the bed and out of the window. The last thing I heard was the thud of him closing the window.

_The dream started out as a usual dream. The air surrounding me was misty and music was playing in the background. Eventually the scene changed and I was on the bus going to school or home. Wherever I was going I must have been glad to go. At least, I was until the bus jerked to a sudden halt. Before I could object or do anything about it, I was on the floor covered in blood, and wishing I was dead already. Blood was quickly flowing out of my body, and then pain started to radiate from my neck. A burning fire slipped through my body, and I snapped. Everything went black..._

I woke up covered in sweat, my breathing heavy, and there was dried tear stains across my face. My body shook every time I moved in my queen sized bed. I looked at the clock, and saw that was only 4:30 in the morning. Great! I had three more hours until I had to get up! Well there was no use just sitting around in my sea of sweat.

I decided it would be better if I got out of bed so I did, slipped on some random pieces of clothing, shoved on my shoes, and put my messy hair into a ponytail. Very quietly I opened the window and crawled out of it. I quickly ran across the few yards of sand that kept me from Seth's house, and scurried up to his window. I tapped on it twice, and immediately he awoke from his slumber.

"Savannah? What are you doing up so early?" he mumbled as he opened the window and pulled me in. His room was filled with posters of famous super models, pictures of his family, a giant flat screen TV, some dirty clothes on the floor, and one picture of me and him on the first day I moved here. We were painting my room and acting like nothing had happened at all the week before.

"I had a bad dream." I looked down and sighed to myself.

"Another bad dream? What is with these things? You can stay here for awhile if you want." He led me over to his bed, so I could sit and think. He sat right next to me and quietly listened.

" I don't know why I'm having these dreams, and I think I'll stay here for a little while." I buried my face against his shirtless chest and started to shake violently. He started to pull me close, but I remembered the dream and shook with fear.

"Savannah are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" He gently raised my head with the tip of his finger. His eyes were a soft brown color, and they made me weak inside just looking at them.

"I-I'm fine. I was thinking of the dream; it was awful. I don't think I can even repeat it." I carefully put my arms around his waist and pulled myself even closer to him.

"Please tell me. Maybe if you do it will help," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well I was on a bus, and wherever I was going I seemed to be happy about it. Then the next thing I know the bus jerked to a stop. Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor covered in my own blood. I remember wishing I was dead because this unbearable pain had spread through my body like fire. Then next thing I know I'm awake and covered in sweat," my voice was distant, and I held back the tears that were threatening my eyes.

"It's okay. You're here with me, and you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He put me on another fabric that felt very familiar, and I was surprised to see it was my bed. He must have picked me up and carried me to my house. How had I not noticed? "Now go to sleep, and please have sweet dreams" I closed my eyes and fell into the deep, dark sleep I knew well all to well.

!Twilight!

The morning light had woke me up at first, but I was fully awake when Paul grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me off the bed. After the loud thud from my head hitting the floor, Paul was satisfied. He then yelled that breakfast was ready, and that I should join them. I carefully got up, brushed myself off, grabbed some other clothes that I hadn't worn last night, stuffed my body into the fabric, brushed my terrible my bed head, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my book bag before I was **finally** done. Only problem was, I didn't want to eat breakfast with my cousin or his girlfriend Shayla. So instead I just headed for my window, and left a note for my cousin explaining why I was gone with no breakfast.

I made my way to Seth's house again to wish him good luck at school, then I planned on heading for my bus stop. When I got to his house his mom Sue greeted me at the door.

"Well hello baby girl! How are you today? Do you want some breakfast or do you want Seth?" she asked, smiling at me.

"I'm doing very good right now Mrs. Sue, and yes, I would love see Seth. I want to wish him good luck on his first day of high school." I sat at the kitchen table and smiled back at her.

"Well let me just call him in here," she craned her head toward the hall way Seth's room was in. "Seth someone is here too see you! And come get your breakfast before it gets cold!" she called.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming!" he came in without a shirt on, all wet from a shower, and a towel around his waist. He stopped at the entrance of the hall way when he saw it was me.

"Oh hi Savannah I didn't know you were here." He pulled his towel up higher so I couldn't see what he was hidden underneath.

"Uh hi Seth I was going to wish you a good day at school, but now I just wish you'd put on some pants!" I couldn't help but laugh at his blushing face.

"Okay mister wet britches, go to your room and dress for this young lady! Right now!" Sue scurried over to him and covered his back as he walked back to his room.

A few minutes later he was front of me with his nicest clothes on for the first day. We spent the rest of our free time talking about our classes and what we were going be doing on this weekend. For almost fifteenth minutes we stayed on that topic until he had to ask me a question.

"Savannah can you see me after school? There is something I want to tell you." He looked down like he was embarrassed or something.

"Sure, but why can't you tell me now?" I ruffled his hair and made him look up again smiling.

"I just want to tell while we're at the beach, so I can tell you while we have relative privacy." He started towards the door, which I figured meant that was the end of our discussion.

"Oh wait Savannah! Do you want Seth's sister Leah to drive you to the bus stop? I know it's along walk from here." She didn't even let me answer before she had called Leah into the room. Leah looked almost exactly like Shayla, so I figured they had to be twins. Hopefully her attitude wasn't just like Shayla's.

"Mom she does not need someone to drive her to the bus stop. Especially someone like Leah." He scowled at his mother before stepping in front of me.

"I would love a ride Mrs. Sue, and thank you for driving me Leah." Ignoring Seth, I went out to Leah's car. Soon I would be in my own personal Hell.


End file.
